Optical fiber ribbons in which a plurality of optical fibers are arranged side by side in the radial direction to form a ribbon shape are conventionally known in the art. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an optical fiber ribbon wherein adjacent optical fibers are connected by connection parts that are provided intermittently in the length direction of the optical fibers.